The Important things
by Jaxalie
Summary: Bookverse. Fiyero is thinking one cold night, thinking about the important questions that plague him.


**A/N: Another Fiyero drabble. Don't ask me why i love the guy sooo much! (OMG Oliver Tompsett touched my bum at SD on sat! i was like 'SQUEEEE' not that it was intentional, we were posing for piccy, but still).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. not the book. not the musical. not Oliver Tompsett (sob, sob) although, i will find a way to make him mine :P(thats to miss Jess who will no doubt read this!) **

**

* * *

**

**The Important Things**

The cold chilled him greatly, the icy tendrils of winter biting bitterly into his bones. The sky light above seemed almost completely frozen over, the night above pestered with black and cloud. He pulled fruitlessly at the thin blanket meant to cover not only himself but the beauteous creature beside him. He could not be so heartless to wake her and subject her to this nip, but neither could he bare the compulsive shiver that prickled within his skin. If only he were back in his lodge, warm and comfortable, but then he would not have been with her. The paradox in his head settled that although he froze where he laid, the knowledge that she was there beside him was enough to make him stay.

Wild wind raged outside the windows and doors, creating a draft that sent even the cat scrambling for the little warmth that the flimsy blanket provided. He shivered once more.

Turning his head to face the woman beside him, not for the first time Fiyero wished that she were a cuddly sleeper, mostly she would rest her raven locks upon his shoulder and drape her forearm over his waist, but somehow now, in the coldest of coldness's, she chose to pull away. He knew she was anxious; she did this out of fear, out of anxiety. He still felt rejected.

His thoughts wondered to that of his family back at Kiamo Ko, his wife and children. Were they shivering too? Did they lie awake at nights staring at the sky for hours on end? Did they even miss him?

Beside him, his mistress stirred lightly, and for a moment he thought she may have woken, but instead she let out a contented sigh and snuggled closer to the pillow. His eyes trailed over her a moment, examining her carefully. They'd been together for months now, and yet he still knew nothing about her. She was an enigma, a mystery. Never failing to amaze him, and thrill him and please him. But his mind still travelled over the question mark she presented. Who was she?

Surely not the woman she was when they'd met so long before. Surely not the snippy, bookish thing with jagged edges and crooked views, not the girl who'd put Avaric in his place more than enough times, not the girl who spoke of science and philosophy with young Boq, or who laughed at Glinda's silly moods, and played quick games with Crope and Tibbett, this was not her, this was not Elphaba Thropp.

She was more, she was less, and she was different.

Less sure of herself, less jagged. Time had changed her greatly; she seemed older than her years, yet younger than herself. She was beautiful and witty, but she was also distant and naïve. Her green skin was soft and silky, her raven hair long, wild and exotic. Her breathing was slow and even, no sound left her, no movement shook her bones. Only the slight shiver that seemed to flow from everything within the small loft, and even that was so small one had to focus hard to see even the faintest movement.

The blanket hugged her tiny frame suggestively, for that's what she was, Tiny. Thin as anything but not unpleasant to hold, shorter than she appeared at first glance, slight curves that seemed to come from no where but made her figure all the more appealing. In all she was something that any guy would kill to hold and she held things that any girl would kill to have. Even her breasts, small enough to fit perfectly in the palm of his hand, yet beautiful enough to run his lips over, everything just screamed out to him.

Not for the first time he found himself pondering the question, did he love her? He knew that this question had only popped once or twice to his mind, but he was being driven to insanity trying to find the answer.

Of course he had to feel something for her didn't he? After all he had been dying to return to her every evening and every day, not just for sex, but for her company, he didn't really care if they slept together or not, he just wanted to be near her, to have her safe beside him. But of course he did care, when he was with her it felt like his entire existence was aflame, he like he was flying. It was as though they were made for each other, their bodies moulded perfectly together each time they were together. Fiyero had not been with many women; in fact the only other woman he'd been with was his wife, from an arranged marriage, but he was sure that the only time that two people fit perfectly together was when they were made for one another.

Was he made for her? Or she, him for that matter?

Could two people be so perfect for one another that even their very skin tones accented the other with perfect accuracy, that even their souls(for he did believe she had one) cried out to one another whenever the other was near?

What was the strange feeling that she placed in him?

Who was this green enigma?

Did he truly love her?

Elphaba suddenly took in a deep breath, a small smile crossing her face with such breathtaking beauty, that Fiyero had to remind himself to breath at the very sight of her.

"Fiyero…" she mumbled in her dreams "my heart, my hero, my love…"

The image of her this way, the sound of her voice, his name on her lips, the way his heart sped up as she said those words. He made up his mind then and there, he had to love her, if he did not then why did she have such an effect on him. He'd never been in love before, of course he loved his wife and children but he had never been in love. Not till now, not till her. His Elphaba. Fae.

Suddenly he was not cold any more, just knowing that she was beside him was enough for him, it warmed him considerably. Slowly he lay back once more, this time daring to pull her close to him, his arms around her waist, subconsciously she rolled so that now she lay in her normal sleeping position, and he felt happy to feel her breath warmly on his neck. he kissed her forehead lovingly, smiling from ear to ear, pleased beyond words that he had now solved one of his dilemmas. Of course he still didn't know who exactly she was, but should that have mattered? He knew enough.

He loved the green woman, with all his diamond coated heart.

"I love you" he whispered into her hair softly, delighting as her smile returned for a moment before he slipped finally into the bliss that was sleep, sleep beside the one he loved.


End file.
